According to the prior art, a data and/or a current is transmitted between electronic devices by means of a transmission line connected therebetween. Examples of the electronic devices include a mobile power source, a portable mobile communication device, a tablet computer, a charger, a keyboard, and a mouse.
The transmission line comprises a wire and two electrical connectors. The two electrical connectors are each connected to an end of the wire. According to the prior art, the transmission line is made portable by downsizing the wire and the two electrical connectors.
However, the downsized electrical connectors have a drawback—in an environment of a low light intensity, a user finds it difficult to connect the electrical connectors to an electronic device easily and precisely.
Accordingly, it is imperative to provide an electrical connector that solves the aforesaid drawback of the prior art.